


Back Rubs

by magumarashi



Series: Lacewood drabbles [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: It's been a very long day at the lab.





	Back Rubs

It had been a very trying day at the lab, and if not for Serena’s insistence that he needed a break, the professor might have gone right on working through the night.

It was her concerned voice over the Holo Caster that finally pried him away from his desk; she convinced him to meet her at the door to his apartment building in twenty minutes. If she hadn’t called to check in on him, he would have been drafting his academic paper until the sun peeked through the curtains the following morning. This hardly would have been the first night he’d spent doing just that, and he still wasn’t even close to finishing. A large-scale report such as this required careful organization, complicated language, a strict format… Though he knew he’d have more to do tomorrow, he was glad for any excuse to forget about academics for a short while.

She was already waiting for him when he got there, her Aegislash floating dutifully at her side. Serena never had been quite comfortable going anywhere in Lumiose at night without an intimidating Pokémon with her. The professor could hardly blame her. He invited the two of them inside with a tired wave of his hand, and Serena recalled her Pokémon before following him up to his flat.

He all but fell into his bed as soon as he got the chance, face-down, not even bothering to remove his lab coat or his shoes. Serena left her hat and bag on a chair before approaching. He patted the bed next to him, and she climbed up to join him.

“Long day?” she asked quietly, though she knew the answer just by looking at him.

“Still writing that report…” he said, voice hanging with fatigue, “The data’s there, just… the words.”

“They’ll come easier if you rest,” she assured him, rubbing his back gently. He let out a sigh and sunk his face deeper into the pillow.

“From your lips to god’s ears, _ma bichette_ ,” he said, though the pillow muffled his words somewhat.

“What?”

“Keep rubbing my back… please.”

Serena smiled.

“Let me take your coat off, then.”

“All yours.”

He mustered the energy to sit up, and she helped his arms out of the sleeves as a mother helps a child. She also made sure to take his shoes off, putting them carefully on the floor. The professor lay back down, face in the pillow. Serena started rubbing his back again, this time with a bit more force, but no less care. He let out a contented sigh, a groan from deep in his throat.

“Ohh…”

“Good?”

“A little lower…” His voice was almost a growl, or a purr–it was clear he hadn’t had a proper back rub in ages. Determined to fix this, Serena lowered her hands, massaging his back with her thumbs and wrinkling his shirt something awful. The professor breathed deeply, his every muscle relaxing.

“Thank you…” he said after a time.

“Should I try under your shirt, too?” Serena asked.

Though she had planned to simply untuck it, the professor was more than willing to remove his shirt. He sat up, fumbled to undo the buttons, and tossed the shirt across the room–it landed on the chair–before flopping back down on the bed. She simply watched him for a time, eyes wandering from his shoulder blades to the little valley that led down to his belt. Sycamore had a sort of lanky build and was far from in shape, but Serena couldn’t help but admire the way the angles and curves of his back seemed lovely together.

She put both hands up near his shoulders and rubbed in slow circles, working her way down to his waist.  Every so often the professor would let out a groan, or a grunt, or take a deep breath and let it all the way out. She could practically feel the stress of the last few days leave his pores.

“Mmmm,” he said finally, “ _Merci_ , Serena. That will do.”

Serena smiled and lay down next to him. He turned his head to look at her, sleepily returning her smile.

“Good?” she asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” said the professor, “That was exactly what I needed. I’m feeling much more relaxed–”

He couldn’t stifle a yawn, even as he said it.

“–and probably ready to pass out.”

“No energy for a hot bath?” Serena asked.

The professor snorted.

“Oh, you’re spoiling me _rotten_ ,” he said, but then added, “Though… I might be tempted to muster up some strength if I could convince you to join me.”

Serena giggled.

“I’ll get the water going,” she said, “You have an extra towel, right?”

“But of course. My bathtub has room for two.”

Serena kissed the professor’s cheek before hopping of the bed and heading to the bathroom, busying herself with filling the bath. The professor had been working hard on his project for a long time; she felt that the least she could do was pamper him silly when she had any excuse to pry him away from his desk. _Someone_ had to make sure he didn’t work himself to death.

The water was perfectly warm, and the tub filled just full enough that the displacement wouldn’t make it slosh over the edges.

“The water’s ready, Augustine.”

In the other room, Sycamore’s grin widened into the pillow.

“Coming, _ma bichette_.”


End file.
